


communicating with aliens for beginners

by Wolfsmilch



Category: MarsCorp (Podcast)
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Consentacles, Manipulation, Other, Science Experiments, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 10:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsmilch/pseuds/Wolfsmilch
Summary: “Hello? Colin?” David’s voice echoed weakly in the empty lab.Not fifteen minutes ago, Colin had messaged him to come by immediately, and that there was a surprise in the observation room.





	communicating with aliens for beginners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eruthiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eruthiel/gifts).



> remember how i said one of your drawings gave me an idea? i'm so sorry

 

“Hello? Colin?” David’s voice echoed weakly in the empty lab.

Not fifteen minutes ago, Colin had messaged him to come by immediately, and that there was a surprise in the observation room. David had dragged himself out of bed, grabbed his robe and shoes and didn’t even bother to change out of his pyjamas.

The rushed text message and its spelling mistakes were clear indicators of a slightly to very drunk Colin, who in contrast to his own claims, did in fact not get his best ideas at parties. So David shuffled to the lab, and prepared himself to listen to about half an hour of rambling before being allowed back to sleep.

He opened the heavy door with a yawn. The lab was always empty at half past one in the morning, with Colin being the only person who stayed late for his – their – secret projects. David rounded the corner and opened the door to the small observation room, curious, but quite unprepared for what surprise was waiting for him.

The room looked normal, apart from the darkish blue mass in the corner furthest from the door. If not for the colour, he would have mistaken it for another iteration of the comfort buddy; it looked soft and the wet surface reflected the weak overhead light.

At the click of the closing door the heap burst into life, now a wriggling mass of activity, struggling to hide deeper in the corner. David had never seen anything like it. Its body reminded him of an Earth animal he had once seen in a book about oceanography, what was it called again?

“Well, who are you over there? You’re awfully cute, aren’t you?” He knelt down in front of it, giving it enough space and time to get accustomed to his presence, before offering his hand for a greeting.

The creature slowly turned towards him, unfolding its body to present a big bulk on one side and a range of long, thin extremities on the other. And though David couldn’t make out any eyes, it seemed to watch him, unsure of what to make of this intruder.

David wriggled the fingers of his outstretched hand, fascinated by how similar the movements of its limb were to his own. He smiled patiently, and was rewarded by one of the creature’s tentacles stretching out towards him. It touched the tip of his finger, and then curled around it in a small spiral. He mirrored its movement, weaving his fingers and the creature’s limbs together, until his hand was covered in a mesh of blue softness.

“My name is David. What’s your name?”

The thing let out a bubbling sound, and David couldn’t help but smile. “Nice to meet you.”

One of the tentacles crawled along his arm, reaching out to his face, touching his cheek and moving over it as if to feel the structure of his bones. The gentle touches tickled, but they were not the only thing making him smile. His closed his eyes as his new friend explored the shape of his nose and then slid into the corner of his mouth, gliding over his lips.

David’s mouth felt dry, but the roughness of his lips made him poke his tongue out for a brief lick. Before his brain could register what he was about to do, his tongue had already brushed over the tip of the small tentacle, and he felt it pulling back abruptly. David opened his eyes to the strange limb hovering just a few inches away, its previously finger-like tip now forming a thick, blunt end.

“I’m so sorry I startled you! Look it’s just my tongue, nothing dangerous!” He pushed it out again, as far as it could go, and kept it there for the creature to accept.

The tentacle slowly extended towards him again, regaining its slim form when it finally touched its tip to his tongue. A memory flared up in his mind, from when he was a still a child on a visit to the Medical department. His father had dragged him there because he had complained that his throat hurt, and that he could hardly swallow. A rude doctor he couldn’t remember anymore had pressed a plastic stick in his mouth and then they had put him to sleep without explaining what they were going to do to him.

This was much gentler than his memory, as a pleasant tickling accompanied the soft pressure on his tongue. It didn’t taste chemical like that plastic stick, nor salty like human skin, and its wetness reminded him more of a tongue than of the slimy surface of the comfort buddy.

He stayed still, letting it circle his tongue and lips again before he dared to move. A playful flick of his tongue against it was met with another loud bubbling sound.

He hadn’t noticed that he had reached out and was now holding its long body in his hands, feeling the figure expand with breaths. He continued to rub the creature’s form, and felt hard ridges appear on the underside. David brushed his fingertips over the soft valleys between them and was rewarded by one of the tentacles, which was still playing with his tongue, pushing eagerly into his mouth.

Instinctively, he closed his lips around it, sucking on it with a moan.

More of the creature’s limbs were staring to touch him, thick coils wrapping around his arms, all the way up to his neck, where they pushed their wriggling tips under the collar of his shirt. A shiver went through David’s body, the contact strange and exciting. The urge to feel this sensation on every part of his body became overwhelming. His skin was too hot and he knew that only the cool touch of this creature could help him.

Shrugging out of his robe did nothing to alleviate the heat collecting low in his abdomen. The tentacles were all over his body now, sneaking in through every opening of his clothes. A thick limb tried to push itself between his thighs, and when David shifted on his knees to make room for it, he was shocked by the intense wave of pleasure that was washing over him.

Another squeeze of his thigh shut down the doubts in his mind. He wanted more – needed more.

 

* * *

 

To most of the staff of the Science department, the motivation behind the title Observation Room remained a mystery. It was simply a small lab with mostly empty benches on one, and a desk on the other side. The reason for the name, it was said, were the old microscopes that were stored there, with which one could observe things, after all. The second theory was that the name came from the large mirror that adorned one of the walls, which naturally allowed someone to observe themselves.

The only person who knew the room’s secret was currently sitting in the dark on the other side of exactly this one-way mirror.

Colin put down his notepad, surveying the page before him. What had started as scientific notes on the first half of the page had quickly been taken over by a well, sufficiently scientific drawing on the bottom half.  When he had called David – he checked his watch – almost an hour ago, he couldn’t have dreamt of what would happen.

He mainly wanted to see how the thing that had fallen into this world during a preliminary portal test would react to humans. He knew of course how it had reacted to him earlier, which had been by hiding and making strange wheezing noises.

He’d simply needed another participant and, given how David had communicated with it earlier, he had been more than right. David was horrible with humans, but he had a fascination for Earth animals and other weird creatures, which was really paying off right now.

Still, he wouldn’t have suspected that David would actually go so far and let the creature fuck him. Yes, Colin knew that his intern had had a bit of a one-track people-pleasing mechanism in school, but this was different.  

That thing was no dumb but cute kid that promised David to hang out with him if he did their homework. This was a real alien creature that he himself had pulled from another dimension, whose slimy arms were currently wrapped all around his intern, filling the room with a mix of moans, wet squishing, and the creature’s happy bubbling noises.

Lying on his back, with his pyjama bottoms pulled down to his knees, Colin had an excellent view of about a dozen of the creature’s thin arms wrapped around David’s cock, enveloping him until barely any skin was visible. He was panting and whining around the single thick limb in his mouth, no doubt a result from the shifting mass of tentacles between his legs.

The feeling must be amazing, given how blissed out David seemed. Fuck, if only he could get a closer look at that. A part of him wanted to storm into that room, either to watch or to join in, he wasn’t sure yet. All he knew was that both options got him going, as his own erection began throbbing painfully. He put down the notepad and adjusted the bulge in his trousers.  

Colin wanted nothing more than to enter this room right this second.

No, he couldn’t do that. That was not how this game worked.

He had to keep watching. Watch and pay attention to every detail, commit it all to memory. He had to know what was going to happen when the creature was finished with David. He wanted to see him come and sneak out of the lab afterwards, tease him tomorrow with questions about what he thought of the creature, and watch him squirm trying to lie.

But first he had to go and take his own arousal out on whoever the fuck was still hanging out at the bar.

 


End file.
